1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of toys and novelty items including scale models and miniatures of larger items. More specifically the present invention relates to a stylized miniature entertainment apparatus in the form of an automobile or character including a chassis with support wheels, a hollow shell body and a back-wind spring powered motor of conventional design. The motor is wound by rolling the chassis backward on its support wheels, and is retained in a wound condition and activated at a selected time with a mechanical locking mechanism which is magnetically tripped to deliver torque to the support wheels and accelerate the apparatus across a support surface.
The locking mechanism includes a motor trip lever structure with a lever magnet on at least one lever structure end and a separate motor actuating magnet. The locking mechanism is operated by placing the actuating magnet near the at least one lever structure end so that the field of the actuating magnet repels the field of the lever magnet and pivots the lever structure end away from the actuating magnet to actuate the motor. The actuating and lever magnets are oriented relative to each other such that either two magnetic north poles oppose each other or two magnetic south poles oppose each other.
Where the apparatus body is styled as a miniature automobile, a simulated miniature gasoline can with a pouring spout is provided and the motor actuating magnet is secured to the pouring spout free end. The lever end and lever magnet are preferably located on the automobile adjacent to a representation of a gasoline cap on the body, so that moving the actuating magnet progressively nearer to the lever magnet to actuate the motor creates the illusion of pouring gasoline into the automobile to power its subsequent acceleration.
Another feature of the invention is a direction-biasing weight taking the form of a disproportionately large gear shift ball on a shift lever extending through a slot pattern in the body roof. The gear shift ball controls the apparatus rolling direction and attitude, by shifting the apparatus center of gravity and by producing drag during acceleration and momentum during deceleration. The apparatus body is alternatively styled as a character such as an animal or a person, having the lever magnet positioned near the character mouth and the actuating magnet secured to a simulated, miniature feeding bowl or bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been toy automobiles and other miniaturized entertainment devices for people of all ages, and most commonly children. These prior devices generally have been convincing except for the appearance and operation of their motor tripping and actuating mechanisms. These prior mechanisms have generally been triggered in ways inconsistent with operation of an actual automobile or other real life counterpart, diminishing the entertaining illusion. Furthermore, some prior devices have included direction and deceleration control mechanisms, but these generally have been difficult to operate.
Lee, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,815, issued on Sep. 17, 1985, and Chow, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,954, issued on May 14, 1985, having common inventors, both teach essentially the same toy vehicle. This vehicle is rolled backward to store energy and it includes a frame fitted with a combined gear box and spring motor and a toggle-linkage system connected to the frame. As the vehicle is rolled backward and the motor spring is wound, the toggle-linkage system is urged by the increasing spring tension to a certain position over center, which locks the gear box to retain the energy stored in the wound spring. Pressing the toggle-linkage system downwardly moves it into another position over center which unlocks the gear box and releases the energy stored in the wound spring, thereby propelling the vehicle. To move the toggle-linkage system to unlock the gear box, the user presses down on the slightly open, simulated vehicle hood which includes a downwardly projecting post member. Closing the hood depresses the post member and releases a pinion gear in the gear box. A problem with this vehicle is that no one starts an actual automobile by pushing down on its hood, and a further problem is that the pressure of the user fingers on the hood inhibits a fast start.
Appel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,404, issued on Jun. 11, 1968, discloses a toy gasoline pump. Appel includes an outer shell having the shape and appearance of a miniature gasoline pump, having a display window containing rotatable number wheels and a simulated nozzle on a flexible line. A motor within the shell is electrically connected to a power source and drivably connected to the number wheels, and is actuated through a switch located in the nozzle. The nozzle contains a permanent magnet which releasibly connects the nozzle to most metal toy cars, and firm contact with the toy car triggers the switch to actuate the motor. As a result the illusion of pumping gasoline is created. A problem with Appel is that, while the concept is imaginative, the fueled toy car does nothing more than a non-fueled toy car, and thus potential entertainment value is lost.
Eijiro Tomiyama, U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,963, issued on Oct. 14, 1969, reveals a toy automobile and a separate starting device. The Tomiyama toy automobile is powered by what is known as a friction motor, drivably connected to its wheels which, when the motor drive shaft is rotated such as by rolling the car forwardly, tends to retain this rotational speed for an extended time. The Tomiyama starting device includes a platform onto which the toy automobile is placed, and an electric motor for operating drive wheels disposed within an opening in the platform directly under the toy automobile rear wheels. A platform motor triggering mechanism is provided including a pin held within the automobile trunk directly over a switch in the platform. Pushing the pin with an elongated rod throws the switch and actuates the platform motor to rapidly rotate the automobile drive wheels. The rod takes the form of a miniature gasoline pump nozzle. Removal of the nozzle permits the automobile to accelerate off the platform under its own friction motor power. An illusion of fueling the automobile prior to acceleration is created to a certain extent by the nozzle triggering of the motor. A problem with Tomiyama, however, is that the toy automobile gains the illusion benefits only when used in combination with the cumbersome platform structure. Another problem is that contact with the nozzle can inhibit automobile acceleration.
Orenstein, U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,354, issued on Aug. 4, 1987, discloses a finger operated, self-propelled toy. Orenstein includes a battery powered electric motor mounted on a wheeled chassis an actuated through a magnetic reed switch. The user fits an abbreviated glove having an actuating magnet at its tip onto a finger and sweeps the finger and magnet over the reed switch to actuate the electric motor and accelerate the toy. A problem with Orenstein is that the required motion of the actuating magnet relative to the reed switch is a sweeping motion rather than a progressive movement into close proximity, so that the illusion of pouring a fuel or food item is not created. Another problem is that the electric motor requires on-going battery replacement and when combined with a battery becomes relatively bulky, heavy and costly.
Jezierski, U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,171, issued on Apr. 15, 1986, teaches a special effects drive mechanism for self-propelled toy vehicles. Jezierski includes a drive train having a first gear directly rotated by a coiled spring, a second gear coupled in driving engagement with the vehicle wheels, and a third gear shiftable between an engaged position coupling the first and second gears, and a cleared position wherein the second gear can rotate independently of the first gear. The third bear can be locked in its engaged position by a pivotal, gravity biased locking mechanism. This gear drive and locking mechanism is intended to cause the toy to come to an abrupt halt after a powered run and to cause the toy to spin out. A problem with Jezierski is that it is complex and fails to provide means for the more impressive special effects of selecting vehicle direction and producing a wheel stand.
Examples of engine sound emitting toy automobiles are those of Nagel, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,147, issued on Oct. 4, 1994, teaching a toy vehicle and method of manufacture, which is actuated by pressing a finger against the trunk portion; Watanabe, U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,197, issued on Apr. 26, 1994, for a key action, lever actuated moveable toy automobile, Collier, U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,920, issued on Mar. 23, 1993, for a radio controlled model vehicle having a coordinated sound effects system; and Kaiser, U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,418, issued on May 3, 1988, for an electromagnetic energization system with non-coiled, since wire conductor.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a self-propelled entertainment apparatus powered by a back-wind motor which is actuated by bringing an actuating magnet close to a magnet on a motor triggering mechanism, so that no acceleration inhibiting contact with the apparatus takes place.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is styled as a miniature automobile, animal or person, for which the actuating magnet is connected to a representation of a fuel or food source, to create the illusion of fueling or feeding prior to acceleration.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which includes a momentum and center of gravity altering mass in a form which may visually simulate a gear shift ball and lever, and which can be re-positioned relative to the apparatus chassis to control acceleration and deceleration directions and to selectively produce a wheel stand during acceleration.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is attractive, sturdy, and reliable and which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.